魔法アイドルローゼル腐女子 - Puella Idol Roselle Fujoshi
by MikuLeekGirl
Summary: Before Rebellion, with one OC added, no Nagichan, only Holy Quintet, Incubator system, etc. Follow the story of a new Magical Girl that joins the Madoka World. Very interesting 7u7. Self insert. T Rated... probably... Also no image of OC atm, wait for it in the future :3.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Chapter one: Fresh Start.

* * *

><p>Music: Incipit in Prece It comes in Prayer

Look for the music at my profile

* * *

><p>~? POV~<p>

_Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, an anime known by a lot of people, an amazing one for some people, overrated for some others, and just Magical Girls by some._

_I'm in the group that loves Madoka Magica, Madoka Magica is love, Madoka Magica is life, YES!._

_Ahem… What I was saying? Oh yeah, I'm a big, Big, really BIG Madoka Magica fan, I really love it, specially the story and the characters inside it, it's just lovely~!._

_The characters concept is amazing and I really love how it's a normal magical girl anime at the start, but then becomes something more darker, so scary Q.Q!._

_Well then, this is my story, friendship, happiness, sadness, despair and hope appear on it._

…

Bip, bip, bip- the alarm clock was doing that annoying sound...

"Oh, it seems it's time to wake up, I hate that, but meh~". ? Says.

"7 A.M waking up in the-, ok no, time to start the morning and get changed for school!".

After brushing my teeths, and giving me a short shower, i found my school uniform in my bed.

It's a really cute uniform, it has a white shirt with a red tie, gray skirt with a small ribbon on the back, white socks and brown shoes.

I also wear a small star pin on the right of my head and fake glasses, just to give a more serious look, even if my personality isn't like that.

…

* * *

><p>Song: Vox Maternae Maternal voice

* * *

><p><em>Wa-wait, I forgot to introduce myself…. Hmm, h-hi there, I'm Roselle Iris, the protagonist (yay), it's such a pleasure to meet you, indirectly…<em>

_I'm a 14 years old girl, brunette, my hair is straight and up to my shoulders , I have green eyes, my height is 161cm and my weigh is- wait, I'm not going to say that…_

_Emm… Apart from that, I live in Japan, like the millions of people here, so I'm just 1 in a million, joke~._

_I go to Saint Throne school, a really classy school, where everyone is rich and "friendly"… Yeah… They are rich, that's sure, but friendly… Just with other rich people…_

_I'm in 2nd year of secondary school, and I got "friends"… Yeah they are friendly and true with me, but I never do nothing with them outside of school… So I don't know if our friendship is totally true…_

_Taking that aside, I'm considered a normal girl from distance, but if you get to know me… Really, really well, you will surprise yourself with the difference._

_I'm… a… a… Big Madoka fan, ye-yeah that!, there is nothing more than that, also I'm a fujoshi!._

_Wa-wait, I just said what I wanted to hide, D:, w-well then..., I'm a Madoka fan, a Fujoshi, a Shoujo lover, etc, everything for girls and decent things, blah blah blah._

_Since I'm a "normal" girl, I go to school, like a normal person, even if I don't want to…_

_Today, I'm alone, just first period, break, second period, break, third period, break, and then I leave. That's my daily routine for week, buuuuuut~, at weekends it transforms into something else!._

_Going to forums, talking, listening to music, anime conventions, yaoi, and much more~!._

_Also, as I said before, Madoka is love, life and everything, soooo~, it's on my daily routine, watching videos, MADS, and stuff like that._

_So yeah, Madoka is a lot to me, everything maybe, for psycho or yandere girl terms~._

_Well then, enough about me, let's go with the story._

* * *

><p>Music: Salve, Terrae Magicae Welcome to the world of magic

* * *

><p>After coming back from school, i changed to my casual clothes and started my today routine, watching videos on my computer, seeing my figmas, admiring my posters, watching yaoi, being meguca, ok no...<p>

I was seeing figmas in internet when something weird happened, a weird message appeared.

_"_／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼ Golden opportunity, buy this amazing well done Kyubey robot, like if it's was real, just 1!, no more, no less, buy now, if you don't, you Madoka fan, will really fall into despair! ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼_"_

That's what the message said, I clicked yes, and it was an auction, after a long time of pushing and pushing, I got it, Yes~!

After clicking fast sending, I waited 1 hour for it to come, I opened the door, signed the paper, got the box, throw it on the bed, opened it like crazy, and there it was.

A cute kyubey robot plushie, like real one, same height and weight, it also had a control, but just 1 button was on it, maybe it had AI, I thought.

So I clicked the button and then…

It jumped out of the box.

I was shocked, but then...

"Hello there, are you the one that turned me on?" The Robot said.

"Waaaaaah!" I got scared and jumped back.

"Di-did you just talk?" I asked the plushie while getting a bit near, but not too much.

"Yeah, I did, it seems in alive in this world" He said while standing up and jumping around.

"I mean... Alive Alive or as Alive with AI?" I asked a bit scared.

"Alive with real life, it seems my life form is the same here, but this body is just done with materials, it's surprising that technology is up to this point already" He… I think the little plushie was a he…. well he said.

"I- i see, well… are you really Kyubey?" I put my face in front of him to examine him better.

"Yeah, my name is Kyubey, but it seems you know that already" He sat down.

"Well, my name is Roselle Iris, you could say I'm the one who bought you, but you already know that hehehe~-" I started laughing a bit.

"Oh… this energy you are emanating, it's strong, this karmatic power… It sure is interesting" I was like eh?.

"You, you are talking about Magical girl stuff?" I started to think.

_Magical Girls, bringers of hope and justice, girls that just don't live a normal life, they also live a magical, undercover life, that can be the salvation to the people from the witches..._

"Yes, your energy can make you an interesting magical girl, a really interesting one" I was just like OMG OMG.

"Well then, if we are going to talk about contract already, let me ask some questions" I did a serious face with a cheerful tone.

"Sure, I don't have problem with questions"

"Hmm… well, first question , can the wishes be anything, from small stuff to the biggest one thinkable?- I asked.

"Yeah, there is no limit to it, but it needs to overpass entropy, that's the only requirement" He started to roll on the bed.

"I see, well then, I can wish for anything, like stopping time, flying, changing form, stuff like that?" I became a bit happy.

"Yeah, even things bigger, I can't think about anything, so I let it to your imagination" He nodded.

"OMG, OMG, I have to possibility to do even more" I started jumping on the bed, while my eyes where shining and I was doing a really big smile, but then I remembered…

"Wa-wait a second, my second question is... Soul Gems still become… that?" I became a bit depressed.

"Oh, are you talking about Grief Seeds? Yeah, they still become that" I became even more depressed.

"I see…. That's a big disadvantage" I did a depressing face.

"Hmm… Your energy... it's really interesting, it could be considered a 1 in a million chance, no, even more… It's unique, maybe the biggest one in this world, but not the biggest in dimensions and universes- I was again like eh?, is he still talking about good things?.

"When you mean other dimensions and universes, are you referring that Madoka Kaname, is the strongest one?" He nodded, and I was thinking.

_If I do a contract... I can make a wish!_

"I still have the possibility to make a wish, but maybe I can do something better about it, like helping other people with it, or stuff like that, hmm…." I was deep in thought.

"I see, you are interested in making a contract, aren't you?" I opened my eyes more with a surprised look.

"Yeah, I want to make a contract, even with such a disadvantage, maybe I can do something about it later" I did the face that Madoka did on episode 12, the one when she was doing her contract, I even did her pose.

"Well then, it seems you already thought about something" I nodded.

"Yeah I did, now~, prepare for the bomb, Incubator~!" I put my left index finger in front of his face.

He just blinked.

"Well then, what do you wish for?" He asked.

"I wish to…

...

* * *

><p>That's all for now, wait for next chapter, I wish you have all enjoyed it.<p>

Also, since we are already on it, I will explain my Fanfic system:

MY system is a complex one, with music included and endings, to give feels and stuff, I like doing it, since it also gives the ambient and closes some gaps about it.

Also first fanfiction, so please if you are going to comment about stuff, I will appreciate it, good reviews are welcome and thanked, bad reviews aren't welcome and kicked, if you are going to complain, do it in a good way please, I have no intentions to do harm or something bad~.

PD: Chapters release variate, don't expect one week for each one, it takes time, thank you :3.

PD2: That's aren't my age and height nor name actually, also school, all fiction, except my persona 7u7.


	2. Chapter 2: My Wish

Chapter two: My wish

"I want… i want to"

Before i could end…

* * *

><p>Music: Hiroari Shoot a Strange Bird ~ Till When (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody) Fan title: Oops, big mistake

Music used in my profile.

* * *

><p>"Rosi~ it's time for dinner, come to eat" My mom went inside my room, and extrangely she didn't notice the plushy moving.<p>

"Wait, it's this late already?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah sweetie, so come down quickly ok?"

"Ok, I will go down in a minute mom" I acted like nothing had happened.

She closes the door and leaves.

"That was weird, she didn't notice you… Wait, you have the ability to do that, I'm right, aren't I?" I became self confident of my knowledge.

"Yeah, I can, as well I can make me visible to make contract with possible candidates and also with normal people, but last option isn't recommended" He said jumping out of the bed.

"Why isn't it recommended?" I asked, like he was expecting me to.

"A past incident happened about it, the girl that was contracting told her friend to come to meet me, since the last mentioned girl didn't have potential, I told the first one to think about it first, but she just told me to appear and, she instantly screamed, went out of the other girl house, and next day she was sent to psychiatry because she told everyone about it, and she was called crazy, that's why you should think about it" He said with that pokerface...

_Extrangely, this Kyubey seems more compasive compared to the original one, because of this warning… Or that's what I think..._

"I see, then I will take it in mind, I don't want people around me to lose their head* because of me" I said while taking it as a mental note for future.

"Oh I forgot, I have to go to eat… Wait, Kyubey do you want something to eat?" I said while thinking if he could eat or not before going to the table to eat.

"Yeah I can, actually I can eat many different things" I did a proud smile while doing a thumbs up for myself.

"Then~ after eating I will bring you something, so wait here!, Oh also, the Magical Girl stuff, we will talk about it, you can't think with an empty stomach~" I said while winking and closing the door, just in case someone wants to enter~.

After eating I brought some leftovers to Kyubey, telling mom that I was still hungry but had stuff to do, so I went up and closed the door after that.

"I'm back Kyubey, here is your food" I said while handing over the leftovers.

"Thanks, I will enjoy it" He said with that pokerface of his.

"While you do that, I will check internet for stuff" I said while sitting in the chair that was next to the table that had the computer over it, yay~.

After doing some… emm… Research, ye-yeah research!, I went back to Kyubey.

"Are you done? I want to talk about my contract already" I said with a tone that was like really, Really, REALLY serious, I think…

"Yeah I'm done."

* * *

><p>Music: Sis Puella Magica Instrumental<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what is, Roselle Iris, your wish?" He said, again, the question OMG!.<p>

"I want… I want to…" I started to hesitate a bit but…

"I WISH TO HAVE THE POWER TO TRAVEL BETWEEN DIMENSIONS AND WORLDS" I shouted that, really, Really, REALLY BUT REALLY loud, I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard me…

"I see… Let me grant that wish then" He said while putting his… ears around the middle of my chest, and a… wait… what colour is it?

It hurted a bit but it wasn't so bad, still I saw a...

"Oh it's violet coloured, remembers me to Homuhomu, even though hers is purple…., nevermind, yay~!, Mahou Shoujo Power ON, just kidding" I became amused because of my soul gem.

_Oh, my soul gem, so pretty... Violet coloured in the middle with a star over it, it's yellow but… in the middle it's white, I wonder why..._

"The contract is concluded. Your wish has surpassed entropy" He was

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I started acting a bit rude.

"I'm leaving, to contract more magical girls" I became a bit annoyed.

"What?, I'm the one who bought you, I even did a contract, you should stay with me, especially since grief seeds and entropy and blah blah blah" I started to calm down.

"Sorry, but for more energy, I will have to leave" He starte to walk away, to the window that… was open… I facepalmed.

"Wait a second!" I grabbed him with both hands.

"Ah ah ah~, you are coming with me" I did no no no with my fingers.

"Why?" He looks at me.

"Hmm… First, I don't want nobody but me from this world to contract, Second I'm enough to recollect a lot of energy, Third I need an instructor on the other world, Fourth I want to see the girls reactions, and Fifth, without your help it's going to be more difficult to find the other Kyubey and the girls"

"I see, still, I want to go to make more contracts, so I will ask you kindly to let me go" He looked at the floor, with that pokerface…

"Nope nope, QB, you are going with me~!" I took my soul gem with one of my hands and Kyubey on the other, and saying…

"I want to go to the world where Madoka Magica occurs, with those girls and the other Kyubey!" A flash appeared and I closed my eyes, then I fainted…

Game begin- Have lots of fun and enjoy it.

_Like a game, it was the beginning, the beginning of my life, in that world…_

* Pun intended.

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

Ara ara, it's the beginning of the adventure reader- san, I thank you for taking your time on reading… this AMAZING and WELL DONE adventure YAY, just kidding heh~, nothing started up to now, so please wait for next chapter.

PD1: Music, Clothes, Weapon, and everything else included on the next episode and onwards~, also including opening and ending, opening by ClariS and ending by… it's a surprise~.

PD2: Chapter 1 was longer, and this one got a bit of boring things, but showed some things~, also now you know what was her wish, be grateful!, just kidding~.

PD3: If I remember correctly, magical girls from Madoka world can use their abilities without transforming, like the case of Mami when she wrapped Homura with the ribbons on episode 3 or when Kyouko took out an spear with just grabbing her soul gem and pointing it to Kyubey, also Homura on Madoka Portable extra route, when Mami wanted to become an Idol, so she went to the mall, doing poses, expecting to become scouted, and Homura went after her, and found one scouter from an entertainment office, then stopped time while she still had her school uniform to make him go to Mami, but she stopped, and made the time go back, rolling, and then you know~.

PD4: Still working on OC Image, it's really, really a lot of work, I thought it was easy, but still, I will do it to the end, but I'm just in base, and ended doing the pose, now I need to print, put it on paper, scan, computer colouring and etc, then on internet~, in other words, a lot of work, but I will give it all!

PD5: Also, if you read chapter 1 the first time it was uploaded, i recommend you reading it again, I added new stuff, for making it more complete, yes~


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginning Part 1

Chapter 3: New Beginning Part 1

Before starting: I would like to read everyone review, positive or negative, I just feel that i want to read what's people thinking about the series, so reviews will be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Opening song: Kimi to Futari by ClariS<p>

I will leave link to it on my profile, so before you start reading watch it :3

Stop it at 1:35 after the lyrics end to make it an opening and not a full song.

My fan lyrics:

Kimi to futari de koi wo shite/ This is the story of our love  
>Kimi to futari de kenka shite This is the story of our friendship  
>Kimi to futari de namida shite This is the story of our sadness  
>Ima sugu kimi ni aitai kara But if we are together, we can overcome it!  
>Onaji yume wo miteta yo ne This dream I always had  
>Zutto soba ni itai yo Will be forever in me  
>Sou I like it kimi to futari no STORY So i like it after all, this story of all of us

Kudaranai koto de iiarasoi shite/ The words that are proof of our beautiful friendship  
>Shinjite inakatta wake ja nai yo How real and true is this all for me?  
>Demo kitto watashi wa kokoro no dokoka de But because my heart is hurt, I don't know what to think  
>Kimi wo sokubaku shiteta Maybe you... can help me with all of this

Kimi wo miru tabi setsunaku naru (kurushiku naru)/ Maybe if I'm important to you( very important to you)  
>Hontou no kimochi wakaranaku naru yo Maybe I can show my true feelings to you after all oh~  
>Koukai wo suru everyday(everyday) Maybe this is my new everyday(everyday)  
>Mou onaji ayamachi hakuri kaesanai But it's ok if all of you are inside of it

Kimi to futari de koi wo shite/ This is the story of our love  
>Kimi to futari de kenka shite This is the story of our friendship  
>Kimi to futari de namida shite This is the story of our sadness  
>Ima sugu kimi ni aitai kara But if we are together, we can overcome it!  
>Onaji yume wo miteta yo ne This dream I always had  
>Zutto soba ni itai yo Will be forever in me  
>Sou I like it kimi to futari no STORY So i like it after all, this story of all of us

* * *

><p>I had a dream, I was in Madoka World, and I woke up on the last day of the month, I was where Walpurgis Night appeared… I had my soul gem on my hand, but i couldn't transform… I didn't know why… So as I noticed I couldn't do nothing… A big destroyed building appeared in front of my eyes and… And it seems it crushed me…<p>

Thanks god I didn't do the contract before eating*.

Well then, after the dream I woke up, lying on my bed, I looked around the bedroom and it was exactly the same… it was extrange, even though I saw Kyubey sleeping on the floor as well, I decided to let him sleep while I checked everything, after doing that, I went directly to the last place I didn't go… My wardrobe…

I opened it, and was shocked… I saw a Mitakihara Girls uniform, I was like OMG, it's true, I'm in Madoka World, Yesssssssssss! :D.

* * *

><p>Music: Doll Maker of Bucuresti(Scarlet Weather Rhapsody) Fan title: Fangirl time!

* * *

><p>After making sure this was another dream, I punched me softly to make sure, and wow… It isn't a dream.<p>

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, this isn't a dream, OMG, I'm so happy, now I can help everyone, this will be amazing :'3!_

_We will become friends at school, fight witches, make combinated attacks, become The Holy Quintet or Sextet, if Madoka contracts, or, or, even defeat Walpurgis Night together, Kyaaaaa!, I can't wait!._

After being a complete Mary Sue inside my head, I went to the computer and checked the date…

Wednesday 2 of March/May… Exactly 2 weeks before Homura was released from the hospital… How convenient!.

After checking the time, and watching some… some… yaoi doujinshis… I saw the time and before I could think what to do next, my mom came in, and told me to prepare myself for school.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair, put the star pin on the upper left of my hair, I had my uniform instantly on after that, the uniform… It was cute, really, Really, REALLY, cute, it felt amazing having it on, like best cosplay ever, so I took my cellphone out, went to the mirror, and took a photo, YES~!.

I decided to leave my glasses, I really don't need them… Also I left Kyubey sleeping, so I went downstairs, ate breakfast, asked my mom for directions to go to the school, and left the house.

* * *

><p>Music: Via ad Scholam The Road to School

* * *

><p>While I was walking on the park, I saw 3 girls walking…<p>

The tallest one, was green haired, she is the class monitor, and high class type girl, Hitomi Shizuki.

Followed by the blue haired, bashful, devoted and protective friend, Oktav- err I mean Sayaka Miki.

And the smallest of the three, pink haired, has her hair in two ponytails with a pink ribbon, gentle and friendly, Kriemh- Madoka Kaname.

I tried to get near them, without being too suspicious and started hearing what they said.

"I received a love letter yesterday, it was on my locker, it had no names except mine on it, so I didn't read it" Hitomi said starting the topic.

"Oh, that's good Hitomi-chan, you received one~, seems mysterious because it's from a secret admirer" Madoka said while encouraging her friend a bit.

"Aaah, Madoka~, you want a love letter don't you?, I won't let you be with someone else, because in the future, you will become my WIFE hehehehe~!" Sayaka said starting to hug Madoka with a lot of happiness.

"Stop it Sayaka-chan hehehehe, please stop hahahaha, it tickles" Madoka said while laughing.

_Wa-wait a second… Aren't they supposed to say this when… Homura transfers?... It seems a bit changed but it's the same… If I remember well, anomalies happen in each timeline, like my existence here for example, so no problem, Probably…_

After thinking that, I hit a rock and fell, it hurts a bit, but what happens next made me happy…

The girls noticed me and got near me, I was fangirling again.

"Hey… are you okay? You aren't injured, right?" Sayaka says while giving me my hand to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks" I answer while taking her hand.

"Are you a new student? I have never saw you here before" Hitomi asked a bit concerned about my situation… School situation…

"Yeah, my name is Roselle Iris, I'm going to be a 2nd year student at your school, it's a pleasure to meet you three" I did a reverence and smiled.

"I-it's not necessary to be formal, my name is Madoka Kaname, from today onwards, let's be good friends Roselle-chan" Madoka says cheerfully with a kind smile.

"I'm Sayaka Miki, let's be friends too Roselle!" Sayaka says touching one of my shoulders and smiling.

"My name is Hitomi Shizuki, we three are 2nd year students as well, so with luck maybe you can be on our classroom" Hitomi said clapping her hands, and doing like a please pose, even though she wasn't asking for something.

"I expect it too, oh, let's hurry up, we have to make it to the school on time" I said concerned about time.

"You're right, we have no time to lose~" Sayaka says laughing a bit.

"Well, I have to go to the faculty office to give my presentation that I'm already on this school" I said while starting to jog a bit.

"Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, I already said it, but it's a pleasure to meet you three, I will see you later girls~" I said waving goodbye with my hands and starting to run.

After I went inside the school, I saw a map of the school…

"Hmm, this will be useful, I will take a picture of it and go to the faculty office" I took my cellphone out and photo, let's go now~.

* * *

><p>Music: ObstansObstructing

* * *

><p>I went inside the faculty office where I found Saotome-sensei sitting, complaining about her problems on her relationship.<p>

"That idiot, annoying me with frying the eggs… That's it, I will stand him 2 weeks and if he doesn't change his behaviour, it's over!" She said while noticing I was inside.

"Emm… excuse me..." I said a bit shocked, obviously, because I never saw her THIS angry...

"WHAT?!, Can't you see I'm occupied?" She asked angry.

"Etto... I'm the new student... Sorry for annoying you..." I said looking a bit depressed

* * *

><p>Music: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird~ Till when? (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody) Fan Title: Oops, big mistake

* * *

><p>"O-oh!, I'm sorry, let me check the papers… Hmm… Oh, Roselle Iris… 2nd year student… I see, Iris-san, I'm Saotome-sensei, a teacher of 2nd year students, nice to meet you, I expect to see you in my class" She smiles, everyone is happy to meet me lolololol.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sensei, I expect to learn a lot in your class" I said while doing a small reverence, that's how you act to teachers right?.

"How polite and already concerned on learning, you'll surely going to be an exemplar student" She said thinking about my presentation...

"Well… Can you tell me what classroom I'm assigned to and with who, please?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you are in classroom X with..." She started saying random names and then I heard three that called my attention.

"Kaname-san, Miki-san and Shizuki-san" She said, and I remember those names, I know them, yay, I'm in the same classroom as them, YES!.

"I see, thank you very much, then I will leave" I said while doing a final reverence, then leaving, but before, Saotome-sensei stopped me.

"Wait, wanna come with me? So you give your presentation to your classmates" She asked smiling.

"Oh, that's an amazing idea Sensei!" I said cheerfully, like Homuhomu presentation, cool~!.

After that, I followed her to the classroom, and waited outside.

* * *

><p>Music: Beautiful Days Fan name: Student-chan!

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone!, we have a new student today, so everyone be nice to her" She said while I was hearing.<p>

"Now, Iris-san, please enter the classroom" That was the message to make my apparition.

I went inside, smiling, looking at everyone, but being carefully to not fall again…

"Hello everyone!, my name is Roselle Iris, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I expect to become your friend, so please take care of me~" I said with a really happy smile and doing a reverence, I'm not alone anymore, ok no~.

I asked Sensei to give me her marker to write my name, I added hearts on the two I of my last name, to make it more girly and added a smiling face at the end, to show my happiness, yes~.

"Well then, you will sit behind Shizuki-san" She said while pointing where she was.

I went walking and noticing that student I or purple haired glasses boy wasn't there, obviously I didn't care, just a random character…

- "t's nice to see you Roselle-san, as I said, with luck, you were going to be in our classroom" She said while smiling.

"Yeah Hitomi, I'm so lucky hehehe~" I said while laughing, or maybe it was destiny and not luck.

After first period, break came.

Everyone approached me.

"Iris-san, what school were you at before?" Student A or the long purple hair and gray eyes girl asked.

"I was on Saint Throne school in Tokyo" I answered obviously lying, i don't think she knows Tokyo... I don't too, so maybe there is a Saint Throne, lol.

"Did that school have clubs? Cultural clubs?" Student B or ahoge girl asked.

"Yes it had, like Art, Music, Drama, and some others.- I said smiling softly.

"Wow, that sounds really interesting" She said showing a lot of concern about the clubs.

"That hair, feels like silk!, What shampoo do you use?" Student C or blue haired Tan girl asked,

"Emm... it's... HEAD and shoulders, yeah that!" I just thought about that because of the headless... blonde.

"I see, then i will buy it, thanks Iris-san" Tan-chan said.

"Call me Roselle, we are on the same year after all hehehehe~" I laughed with them, then I remembered Madoka and company.

"Well then, let's talk later girls" I stand up and went where the other girls were.

* * *

><p>Music: Postmeridie In the Afternoon

* * *

><p>"Hey Roselle!" The three girls say to me in an unplanned unison.<p>

"Hi everyone, hehehehe~" I reply laughing.

"How are you doing? You really seem to be popular at school already eh?" Sayaka says

"That's not true Sayaka, I'm sure this always happen with new students" I said negating my possible, good, popularity.

"Oh actually, we don't have new students at this time of the year" Hitomi said curious.

"Yeah, it's weird to have them at this time, but it's interesting at the same time~" Madoka said curious as well.

J_ust wait both of you... Someone is coming in 2 weeks..._

"Well then, I wanted to ask what were you girls going to do after school" I finally asked.

"I'm going to Piano classes... It's exam time already" Hitomi said a bit annoyed.

_I wonder how do you do a Piano exam, maybe performing a song..._

"I'm going to go to the Shopping Mall with Madoka to eat and buy things" Sayaka answered.

"I see, then... Can I join you both? Perhaps, maybe you can show me the city as well" I asked them.

"Sure Roselle-chan, we will show you all the city, the Shops, the Parks, everything, it will be fun~" Madoka said already expecting it.

"Aww~ Thanks, this will be exciting!" I said already excited.

After last period and school end, we said goodbye to Hitomi and went to the Shopping Mall.

We ate hamburguers and talked about ourselves, I enjoyed learning things about them, specially because they were things never mentioned before.

After that, we went to the CDs shop, to listen to music and buy CDs, Sayaka bought some, not telling me for who they were, I already knew anyway, lol.

They showed me the complete city, I didn't know it had other parks, a Karaoke place, a Sweets shop and some other places.

And before we were going to go to our respective houses, we went to the hospital were Sayaka gave that personn( Kyousuke Kamijou) the CDs.

After leaving them, I thought about all the things I did today, and with that people, YAY, It was an AMAZING DAY~~~!

Ajem, also it seems they live near my house, but it isn't that near... With a 20 minutes walk I can be on Madoka's house, and on 30 minutes, in Sayaka's house.

I went back to home, and Kyubey was waiting for me inside my room.

* * *

><p>No song<p>

* * *

><p>"Roselle Iris, I have something important to tell you" He said...<p>

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"The girl known as Homura Akemi, is coming in two weeks" He said.

"Duh, I know already, I have a plan prepared already, so don't worry Kyubey~!" I said cheerfully.

"I see, then the only thing I can do is counting on you" He said, I felt good because he depended on me.

"Also, I tried doing contracts with other girls, but it seems I can't, the contract can only be done where I was assignated to be at" He said starting to roll.

"As I already told you before coming here, I was, I am and I will only be the only Magical Girl you contracted, and that's enough for your energy stuff, so deal with it!" I said remembering, and becoming a bit angry and jealous, but decided to calm down and do other things.

After the... "Important" talk, I had dinner, changed, looked at my phone, went to internet to check stuff, and then to sleep~.

* * *

><p>Part 1 end.<p>

* * *

><p>*: Was actually first choice election for the Route, and the question was: A- Do contract now? B- Do contract after eating?<p>

If you choosed A, it was dead end C:, but I decided to make it a dream, because it was prologue :'v, so no prob.

Also dreams mean other timelines in Madoka~, like Madoka Dream on episode 1 for example.

* * *

><p>Autor-chan Note: I added music :'3, as I said, it will be on my profile, so take a look at it.<p>

PD: Long chapter 2,8k words, a lot, and i took like 2 hours to write it, but enjoyed it.

PD2: Still didn't do nothing about her drawing... No print, so nothing done... Just pose, but I won't delay the story more than it is for that.

PD3: Also Chapter 1 and 2 have music.

PD4: Ending song at the end of this episode.

PD5: Also complete credits to the romaji lyrics creator, mine are the english fan ones.


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginning Part 2

Chapter 4: New Beginning part 2

_One week has happened since my apparition in Mitakihara city, I'm enjoying it a lot, I'm like a tourist in vacations doing excursions, even though this isn't much of a touristic place, and I'm not on vacations… I'm staying here… Who knows for how much time I will be on it…_

_Ignoring that, I got accostumed at this new life, up to the point, I got out every day to visit more places, and sometimes I found my classmates there, I also saw the hospital were… That invalid Sayaka love is… and the Apartment section, where certain Ojou-ringlets blonde is at… _

_I also didn't test my powers yet… I know I should train but, I don't feel like it… Too boring, besides I will use them when I require them… Even though I noticed… My soul gem isn't tainted… Completely clean, like I contracted today… Extrange…_

_Anyway… Today I will go to school again, one week left to the arrival of HomuHomu desu~._

I wake up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, take a short bath, wear the uniform, brush my hair, check everything is in my bag, I'm ready!.

I leave my house, start walking to school.

Reach the park, I see Meduka, Seyiku & the Green one.

"Hi hi girls~" I greet them with a smile.

"Hi Roselle-chan, are you already accostumed to the city?" Madoka asks me.

"Of course~, since I'm enjoying being here a lot, it's easy" I smile again.

"That's good, now you can go out with us more right~?" Sayaka says.

"Of course, I really enjoy being around my friends" I blush a bit, they're so kind and friendly to me, that's why I will try to become as closer as I can!.

"It's the same for us Roselle-san, we enjoy your friendship as well" Hitomi answers.

"Girls, thanks" I feel so happy, I'm not afraid of anything anymore~.

"Oh look at the time, we better hurry up to school" Hitomi says, while we started to jog a bit to make it in time.

Luckily we did, now we need to get prepared for the school schedule.

First class was English, no problem for me, Madoka and Sayaka weren't that lucky, Hitomi was.

Second class was Geography, unlucky everywhere, Sayaka was sleeping… Madoka and Hitomi got lucky.

A small break, we ate at the school roof, it was delicious, we shared our food, Madoka father really knows how to cook~, I wonder if Hitomi has a personal chef for the cooking, it looked really yummy… Sayaka one was… Didn't eat it… Thanks god…

Third class, History… Didn't understand much, but got lucky somehow, same as Hitomi, Madoka was okay and Sayaka was… just there.

Fourth and final class of the day, I don't know what it was, and I don't care but something important happened on it…

"Everyone, today we will choose our health coordinator in the classroom" Saotome-sensei said, if I remember correctly, that's supposed to be Madoka, but since I'm here I should play a bit~.

"Someone wants to be the health coordinator?" Saotome asks, nobody raises hands. This is my chance.

"Me me me me, I want to be the Health coordinator Sensei!" I said, everyone was looking at me and started laughing, I laughed as well.

"I see, then Iris-san will be our class Health coordinator" I felt proud at the announcement.

That was the only interesting thing happened in the day…

At the end of the school I went walking with the girls.

"Say, Roselle, why did you want to be the health coordinator?" Sayaka asks out of the blue, I become a bit shocked.

_Because a mysterious girl comes next week, and extrange stuff will happen, I want to be her friend to assure everyone's safety, like I could say that…_

"Emm… Because I was it on my past school, I wanted to do it because it's an easy job and probably I can do something besides slacking off"

_Even though I'm already doing a lot of things…_

"That's so cool Roselle-chan, I want to help too" Madoka compliments me, Kyaaa Madoka so kind~.

"Thanks Madoka, but it isn't a big thing" I laugh a bit.

_Besides you are helping a lot without doing something… Stay like that or do something when the Holy Quintet is formed and become Sextet with you…_

After going to the mall with the girls, I left back to home.

While going back to home, I decided to take a shortcut by going through an alley, some minutes later, I regretted doing that… I noticed that the place was changing form, weird colors, forms, I even saw runes… Instantly I noticed the witch barrier was from… Gisela…

The barrier scared me… The witch and her minions were in front of me, I started to run because I was scared, I forgot completely that I had a soul gem, when I noticed it… I couldn't escape anymore, the minions were blocking every possibility for me… I was about to get hit so I decided to transform, I closed my eyes and… Before I could start my transformation I heard the words.

"Legare Vastalia!" The witch and her minions couldn't move anymore, ribbons were obstructing everyone movements… I got the idea from who was the voice who shouted the special attack.

A blonde with twisty, curly hair that was wearing a white shirt, yellow ribbon and skirt, brown hat with a white feather and brown shoes, I noticed her soul gem is on her hair, a bit down from where her hat is.

"Are you okay?" She asks me in a kind tone.

"Ye-yeah, thanks a lot" She smiles to me.

"Ok, please stand behind me" I do as she says, then…

She jumps, and a musket is under her feets, making her stay in the air.

"Parottora Magica Pero Infinitta*!" Lots and lots of muskets appeared next to her, and then they started shooting magical golden bullets.

I could see a lot of explosions, it was really shiny, the minions disappeared instantly, but the witch was still there, she screamed of pain, but she was still there.

"Now, it's time to end this!" The blonde girl jumped from the musket she was standing at before, then she took off her yellow ribbon, started spinning it around, and it transformed into a giant cannon, then I heard the words…

"TIRO FINALE!" The cannon shooted a giant bullet that hit the witch… A huge explosion appeared, it was the end… Of the barrier and the witch…

_I knew it from the start… It was obvious this girl is… _

"Everything is ok now" She smiles at me.

"Yeah…" Even though I know who she is, even though I saw all of her attacks… I was still impressed… Seeing it in person, it's AWESOME!

"THAT WAS COOL!" I screamed, the blonde girl was shocked, but then laughed.

"Thanks, my name is Mami Tomoe, what's yours?" She asks me.

"I'm Roselle Iris, it's a pleasure to meet you Mami-san" I smile at her.

I see a small flash of light, she was now wearing her school uniform. I also noticed the barrier disappeared, now we were on the alley.

"As you can see I study at Mitakihara school, I'm a Third year student, and it seems you're a Second year one" Mami deductively says.

"Ye-yeah, as I said today, that was cool Mami-san! How are you that powerful?" I scream again, and I asked her about her powers, even though I knew she was a Magical Girl and all of that.

"Thanks again, Emm… Iris-san, I think we should talk about my powers somewhere else… Would you like to go to my apartment to tell you everything? I have cake and tea too if you want" I was happy of her inviting me, specially because I was hungry.

_She didn't notice I had a Soul Gem, or she dissimulated it very well… It's good this way for the moment… If she asks HER Kyubey, I would be considered an anomaly… And Mami-san won't trust me… I'm sure of it…_

While we were on the way, I called home to tell my family about it, so they don't worry, like Madoka did and will do… Surely…

After some random talk between us, we reached her apartment.

She opens her door, we leave the shoes at the entrance.

"I live alone, but please feel at home" She smiles at me.

"Thanks I will" I smile back to her.

_I will try to act naturally even though I already know what happened to her family… Her life has been hard, but she still has her kind and sisterly attitude._

"Please sit here, I will prepare tea and bring cake in some minutes" I sit where she tells me, and I wait.

She has got a lot of furniture and paints, such a colorful apartment, I like her style.

"The tea and the cake are ready" I grab my plate and teacup from her hands and place them on the glass table.

"Thank you very much" I said, and she giggles.

"Well… Since Kyubey isn't here, I will explain you as much as I can"

"This is a Soul Gem, this represents the contract done with Kyubey" She shows me her yellow soul gem.

"Shiny and beautiful~" I smile.

"The contract is done by making a wish to Kyubey, and in exchange we fight witches" I had an ooohhh~ look.

"The witches are our enemies, we fight them because us magical girls want to protect people, while the witches want to hurt people… There is a reward that you get for defeating a witch… It's called Grief seed, look" She shows me the Gisela Grief Seed.

"With this you can replenish your magic, as you can see my soul gem has a bit of darkness on it so I have to use the grief seed" The soul gem and the grief seed are placed in a near distance, the darkness starts going out of the soul gem, and goes into the grief seed, and the soul gem shines even more that the first time I saw it…

"Interesting…" I tried to look as amazed I could be, because I already knew everything.

"This reward and the witches are something hard to get… Both of them are desired by lots of magical girls because it gives more magical power, and because of that some of them have… Territorial fights… I was in some myself…" She looks down, probably remembering those times…

_I already know it, you fighted Kyouko and other randoms I don't really care about… _

"I- I see, so to summarize:

1- Make a contract for a wish, fight witches.

2- Get Soul Gem.

3- Fight the witches, get Grief Seed.

4- Make the soul gem touch the grief seed so it looks shiny again and use more magic.

5-Some magical girls fight for grief seeds in territorial wars" Mami-san smiles at me while nodding.

"Also something important, witches appear in places where lot of people and emotions gather, so you should check those places principally" I nod and did a mental note.

"I see… So, if I see a Grief Seed I should look for a magical girl… That's why I would like you to give me your number, so I can call you if I see one" I said.

"Oh sure, my number is…" I wrote her number and gave her mine if something happened.

"We have been talking all the day about witches and magical girls, let's talk about daily stuff now" I told Mami-san, she looked a bit shocked for a moment but then she smiled, and we talked some more about stuff.

I later noticed the time and decided it was time to leave.

"Aaaah~ Thanks for the cake and the tea Mami-san, I really enjoyed them, but it is time for me to leave" I stand up while yawning a bit… It was really late.

"I see, then I will walk you up to the apartment entrance" She stood up and we went to the entrance.

"Thanks a lot, I really enjoyed being here, I had fun and I learnt a lot of the magical girls and witches topic" I smiled and giggled.

"No problem, I really enjoyed your presence as well, if the situation is given, I would like to invite you again here Iris-san" Mami-san smiled as well.

"Really? Thanks a lot Mami-san, then… I will be going, bye bye, if I see you tomorrow I will make sure to greet you~" I told her while opening the door and leaving.

"Bye Iris-san, have a nice comeback to your house and be careful" She waves goodbye to me and so do I.

_That girl, I want to be good friends with her, I'm sure we will fight good together… So I can't let her end as she did… All of us will join together at the end, and we will defeat The Night of Walpurgis, and get the happy ending hehehehe~._

I went to home, slept, had the same routine… And waited for next week to come already…

*: That's the pronunciation of the attack on Madoka Portable, as much as I can hear she says "Parottora Magica -Ero Infinitta", so I'm almost sure she says Pero, the literal translation would be "Magical but Infinite Bullet", but the name of the attack in english is "Infinite Magic Bullet Works" based on the skill tree in Puella Magi Wiki… I decided to add 2 t because it had a nice ring attached to it~. Also there is mistranslation of Regale Vastaria, it should be Legare Vastalia or Vastaria…

Author note:

1- I'm back, I was in a depression attack, because I didn't felt in the mood to write, because no one did reviews, even though it was a bit of idiot thing, I really want people to review, so please do, It makes me feel my story is appreciated ;A;.

2- Forget the music, it's too much work, I will do the choices and endings to this instead, so it would be after the reader choice~. I have a messy idea.

3- I didn't write the other chapters if you ask, but since I'm back, I will do my best.

4- The OC image, still didn't do it, I will leave it in someone else hands at the moment.

5- 4- was one the reasons I didn't make Roselle transform, also adding the shocked thing, it can happen you know :'.

Pls review and bye w.


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginning Part 3

Chapter 5: New Beginning Part 3(Final part)

_Today is the day, the big day!._

_Why? Because Homuhomu makes her apparition today~._

_And after the small change I did the week before, she will be surprised~._

_After a long talk, both of us will be good friends and we will save Mitakihara with the others hehehe~._

_This will be fun!._

_Wake up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, short shower, school uniform… I'm ready!_

_I left my house, and saw the three girls in the park as always._

_A normal good morning and random chat~._

_Saotome-sensei talking about the fried egg and blah blah blah._

_Then you know who is going to appear…_

"Okay. Now I have a transfer student to introduce to everybody" Saotome-sensei says.

"Ohh, but isn't there another new student here?" Everyone was asking, and then they looked at me, I just smiled, lol~.

"Ahem, please come in Akemi-san" The teacher says.

_A certain black haired beauty with purple eyes enters the classroom._

Everyone looks at her shocked because of her beauty and the mysterious aura she gives.

_She's cute and blah blah blah they said, she is, but you don't have to ooohhhhh~, I understand…_

"Please, introduce yourself" Sensei said.

"I am Homura Akemi. Nice to meet you all" She says formally with a pokerface.

_The teacher writes her name, but does it wrongly, and Homura fixes it, after finishing, she bows to everyone._

_Then everyone claps, including me, I was just watching the scene, like I was sitting in front of the TV~._

_Homura looks at Madoka, and she feels a bit awkward, like in the anime…_

_And teacher Saotome tells Homura where she sits._

_Then break came._

Homuhomu was bombarded by the girls questions and you know…

A certain question called Homura's attention.

"Which school did you go to, Akemi-san?" Student A asked Homura.

"I went to a Christian school in Tokyo" Homura answers

"Oh, if you were in Tokyo, perhaps do you know Iris-san" The ahoge girl asks her.

"Eh? Iris-san?" Homura asks a bit surprised.

Obviously, I wasn't in the past timelines, so it was expected.

"Yeah, her" Ahoge girls points at me and everyone near Homura looks at me, including herself.

I just smiled and waved to the girls.

"Unluckily I don't know her…" Homura says…

After that they looked back and asked more questions

I was next to the girls and we started talking.

"Akemi-san seems so mysterious" Hitomi said.

_The same happened with me Hitomi…_

"Hey Madoka, do you know her?" Sayaka asks Madoka "She was staring at you for a while…"

"Well uh…" Madoka says but then…

"Sorry. I'm so nervous. I don't feel very well" Homura says while touching her head with her hand. "I'm going to go to the nurse's office for a bit"

"Oh, let me take you there" Student A says.

"I'll come with you too" Ahoge girl replies.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" Homura says and she stands up.

"I'll try asking the person who's in charge" She starts walking…

_She's coming, oh god…_

"Mado-" She was about to say you know who, but I interrupted her.

"Hello Akemi-san, are you looking for the class nurse right? I said a bit nervous.

"…Yeah" She glances at me.

"That's me, shall we go then?" I stand up and smile at her.

"Ye-yeah, let's go" She hesitates for a bit, because of the surprise.

_We left theclassroom and started walking._

_I was leading the way, to make everything look normal, even though everyone was looking at Homura, why this didn't happen when I transferred… _

_We were near the nurse's office, you know… Where Homura confronted Madoka in the anime…_

_And I said…_

"Akemi-san can we talk before we go to the nurse's office?" I ask her.

"Sure, what is it?" She looks at me.

"Were you going to say that Madoka Kaname was the Class nurse, I'm right aren't I?" I smile at her.

"How… how do you know that?" She looks a bit shocked…

"That's because… I'm one too~" I show her my ring with the soul gem inside of it.

"You're a… Magical Girl?" She was still shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you look like that because it's the first time you see me" I just stare at her.

She nods and goes back to her normal self.

"I would like to go to the mall after school so we can discuss the fact of my existence there, and don't worry, we're going early, so you can chase after the cute cat~" I just smile and lead the way.

She just stand there.

"I see… Well then, you're going to explain all of it, right?" She says before coming.

"Hmm… yeah~" I just nod at her.

_We went to the nurse office, then came back to the classroom, nothing weird happened, besides Homuhomu shock~._

And then school finished for today~.

"Rose-chan are you coming with us?" Madoka asks me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to show the city to the transfer student" I just smile at them.

"O-ok, we'll see you tomorrow then, bye bye" She and the others wave at me, and I start walking with Homura.

"We're going to the mall as I said, and as I said, I will tell you everything when we are there, so don't ask weird questions until we reach there, oki doki Homura-chan~?" I look at her, and smile kindly.

_We reached the mall, finally, it was a long and boring way, now we go to the cafeteria to eat something._

_We choose a table and sit._

_I started eating but was interrupted by Homura._

"You're supposed to tell me everything, so speak" She says.

"You really are curious, aren't you?" I reply

"Well then, let me begin-

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger~, I really wanted to write this, but I think I wrote Homura a bit OOC didn't I?<p>

Well then, the chapter talks about itself, guess what happens after this~.

Also about the ending, it will be showed on the ending(s). Also consider this as the end of the "tutorial" or beginning as the name says...


	6. Chapter 6: Tutorial Mode OFF! Part 1

Chapter 6: Tutorial Mode OFF! Part 1

_After explaining everything to Homura-chan, she just looks shocked, she almost looks like an statue hehehe~._

"So… In other words, you travelled from another world to come to help me to save everyone?" Homura says after her shock moment.

"That's the summary hehe~" I laugh and nod.

"T- thanks, with your help… Maybe I can finally succeed saving Madoka and the others" Homura shows a shy smile.

_KYAAAA, Homura-chan you should show this side of you more~!_

"Now that I got you as my trump card this will surely make things easier, well then, let's start planning" Homura says

"First comes the meeting between Madoka and Kyubey, you're supposed to be there…" I say

"Yeah, then Sayaka Miki appears and uses the fire extinguer, then they run away and…"

"Mami Tomoe appears, saves the day, she looks at you and tell you to leave" I finished her sentence "Oh by the way, I already met her, she explained everything that I already knew about magical girls and etcetera, though it seems I got her trust, so maybe we can change her reaction towards you"

"Oh, you already met her... Then you should probably come with me, with you at my side, Mami Tomoe will probably reconsider being like that with me" Homura looks down.

"We have to think it carefully, she can be hostile with me as well, I still don't know if she knows about me being a magical girl" Homura looks at me "Obviously, I was a magical girl when I first met her, but due of me being scared and thinking late about transforming she appeared and saved me, I would be a burden anyway so I let everything in her hands"

"I'm sure she probably knows, but she is hiding it, though as you said, she will react different if you're with me but she can also think bad of you, since you will be considered an anomaly by Kyubey…" She starts thinking

"Good point… But at a later time we have Charlotte apparition as well… If we appear there, she will use her ribbons on us, or let us join her…" I thought.

"It's up to you… So think it carefully, and do everything you can" Homura says " Well then I will be waiting outside, I'm not hungry, so please eat my food while you think about it" She goes outside

_Even though she thanked me minutes ago, she is back to her stoic self, interesting~_

Well then… What… What should I choose, what I think may change the things for good or for bad… I'm not alone in this since I have Homura to help but still…

Should I:

A) Go with Homura

B) Stay and find Madoka and Sayaka to keep low profile

C) Look for Mami

* * *

><p>AN: First choice baby~ I finally did it , though it makes writing longer, much longer, like pures what if and stuff, but it feels good if my readers like it, luv ya all, thx for reading this~.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Tutorial Mode OFF! Part 2

Chapter 7: Tutorial Mode OFF! Part 2

_I already took my decision, I will go to tell it to Homura_

"So, what did you choose?"

If you choose A: Go With Homura

"I will go with you to chase Kyubey, it's risky with Mami, but maybe I can talk it with her" I said

"Well then, let's go" She leads the way

_We went to the abandoned building with the intention to capture Kyubey, but making it look like we were going to fight Gertrud._

Homura transformed and elegantly brushed her hair with her hand, I was like ohhh~

"Let's go" Homura was going first

We found the barrier, but before we went in…

"Oh hello Homura Akemi… And who are you girl next to her?" You know who says.

"I'm Roselle Iris, hello white thing" I'm making him think I don't know him.

"My name is Kyubey, nice to meet you" He get's near us

"Oh Akemi Homura, are you perhaps going to get a grief seed from the witch inside?" Kyubey asks Homura

"…" Homura doesn't answer

"Well then I'm leaving to make contract with other girls, since I noticed Roselle Iris is one already, though I don't remember making a contract with her… Are you both perhaps… Anomalies?" Kyubey says before leaving

"Where do you think you're going!?" Homura shoots at Kyubey

_Another Kyubey appears and starts eating his clone_

"Stop killing Homura Akemi, I will reappear anyway, I will take my leave then" Homura shoots again

_Another Kyubey appears_

"If this is how it's going to be" Kyubey starts running

"W-wait you monster!" Homura starts running and so do I.

_We start running all the way, until we reach that renovation in process floor._

Homura keeps shooting Kyubey, but another one appears and keeps running.

_Some Kyubey's later…_

_I hear footsteps, nor Homura or mine…_

"Who? Who is that?"

_That voice can only be… Her…_

"Where are you?" Madoka says, while she is walking "Who are you?"

"Homura don't let him run, you know what will happen!" I say to her

Homura shoots again but it escapes.

"No!" I say.

Kyubey fell from the ceiling we were, hurt, and guess what happened…

"Was it you?" Madoka says

"H-help" Kyubey says

_Chains fall and…_

"H-homura-chan and… Roselle-chan?" Madoka says

"Hi Madoka…" I said

"Leave him alone" Homura says coldly at Madoka

"B-but he's injured"

"N-no way! Don't be mean to him!"

"M-madoka give it to us, he will be okay, I promise" I say to calm her down

"B-but…"

"This is none of your business" Homura interrupts Madoka

"But he asked me for help!" Madoka finishes "I heard him! He wants me to help!"

"Really?" Homura stares at Madoka…

"Homura we should stop…" I said to her

"But!" She says

_Then…_

_A fire extinguisher is used and fog appears_

"Madoka, this way!" Sayaka appears

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka starts running to Sayaka's direction

_They left…_

_Then Homura makes the fog disappears_

_And a witch barrier starts appearing_

"We lost them…" I said "Even worse, the minions will appear…"

"What a timing…" She says

_While Madoka and Sayaka are running…_

"What on earth are they doing!" Sayaka says "Is the transfer student dressed in a costume trying to kill someone with Roselle as her ally?" Sayaka looks at Madoka "By the way what's that in your arms?, that's not a doll, right? Is it an animal?"

"I don't know… I don't know, but I have to help him!"

_The witch barrier starts appearing_

"What? Where's the emergency exit? Where are we?"

"What's going on in here? The halls are changing dramatically!"

"I've had enough! What's going on?!"

"Oh, there's something there!"

_Anthony's start appearing and they're laughing, and having Madoka and Sayaka on the middle of the place, with no chance to escape._

_And runes appear_

_Those flowers are unknown to me.  
>Yes. They are also unknown to me.<br>Shall we cut them off?  
>Yes. Let us cut them off.<br>We present the roses to our queen.  
>And the bad flowers<br>go to the guillotine.  
>Yes. Cut them off!<br>Yes. Cut them out!_

"This isn't real, is it?" Sayaka says "Madoka, I'm having a nightmare, right?!"

_Chains start falling and doing a circle that has Madoka and Sayaka inside, a flash appears._

"What?!" Sayaka says "Is this…" Madoka finishes

"That was really dangerous, but you're safe now" Mami appears while holding a chain next to her soul gem "Wow, you saved Kyubey? Thank you, he is an important friend of mine"  
>"I heard him, he spoke right into my mind" Madoka says<p>

"I see… Based on your uniforms, I assume you two are from Mitakihara School" Mami says "Are you 2nd years?"

"Who are you...?" Sayaka asks

"Right. I have to introduce myself first" Mami answers "But, before that…" She starts spinning and throws her soul gem to the air and with some fancy steps she jumps to catch it and says "Let me take care of something"

_She begins her transformation._

_After some flashy movements, some wind makes Madoka and Sayaka closes their eyes._

_Then Mami is over a piece of art, and the Anthony's start getting away from her and being one near another._

_Then Mami jumps, summons lot's of muskets and they shoot bullets._

_A big explosion, all the Anthony's disappear._

_Mami jumps with grace to the floor._

_Madoka and Sayaka just kept dumbfounded_

"C-cool!" Madoka says

"It's back to normal!" Sayaka says

Then Homura and I appear, though I was behind Homura so Mami couldn't see me

"The witch has already fled. If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible" Mami says "I won't get in your way this time"

"I need to deal with someone else" Homura says

"You don't seem to understand, huh? What I really mean is I won't kill you this time" Mami answers "You don't want to get in trouble if you don't need to right?

"Both of you please stop!" I said

Everyone looked at me dumbfounded

"E-eh I-iris-san?" Mami says

"H-hello Mami-san, Madoka, Sayaka hehe~"

"Eh Mami-san? That's your name? Madoka asks Mami

"Yeah, my name is Mami Tomoe, I'm a 3rd year at the same school as both of you and her, though I don't know about the other girl"

_Since Kyubey is near I used telepathy with Homura_

[Homura it should be better if you go back to your school uniform] I said

[Good idea] She says

_A flash appears, Homura goes back to her school uniform._

"Oh, it seems you too are an student, so all of you are 2nd years, hmm~" Mami says

"Y-yeah Mami-san" I tried to take out the fact Mami and Homura just fought verbally

"Hey! Roselle why were you with the transfer student?" Sayaka asks

_Nice timing Sayaka…_

"That's because… We knew there was a witch here and… We wanted to kill it" I said

"Eh, a witch? Like the ones from books?" Madoka asks

"There aren't that type of witches, as both of you saw, there was a barrier, with those monsters on it, they're called minions, and they're followers of a witch, so if you find one, maybe you will find a witch, besides if Mami-san wasn't here, maybe things would have ended another way…" I look at the floor

"What Iris-san said, you're lucky I was passing by to help both you" Mami finishes my sentence

"As I said before, my name is Mami Tomoe, a 3rd year girl that goes to the school of Mitakihara like all of you, but I'm also a-"

"Help me…" Kyubey interrupts her

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyubey I completely forgot about you, let me heal you" Mami says

_Mami heals Kyubey_

"Thank you Mami, you saved me" He gets up, he's similar to my Kyubey hmm~

"You should thank these two girls here. I was just passing by." Mami says

_Homura and I were… completely ignored…_

"Thank you very much! As Mami said my name is Kyubey!"

"So you were asking me for help?" Madoka asks

"You're right, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Roselle Iris too."

"Why do you know our names?" Sayaka asks

"There's something I want you to do for me" Kyubey answers

"S-something?" Madoka asks

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" Kyubey says "I can make anything you wish come true"

"Hmm… Anything~ interesting offer" I tried to get into the conversation though I already contracted

"Before I got interrupted by Kyubey I was going to say, I'm a Magical girl that contracted with him" Mami says "I would like all of you to come to my house to explain everything to you, including you..." Mami looks at Homura

_I use telepathy with Homura_

[Homura you should accept, it's a benefit for us how things ended this way] I said

[If you say so…] Homura answers

"I accept the offer Mami Tomoe, by the way my name is Homura Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Homura says to Mami

_They do a handshake_

"Well then, shall we go to Mami-san's apartment, we can have cake and tea right Mami-san~?" I said to Mami

"Sure, it will be fun, let's go" Mami says

Friendship +1 with Mami, +2 with Madoka and Sayaka, +5 with Homura.

_We went to the apartment._

* * *

><p>If you choose B: Stay and find Madoka and Sayaka to keep low profile<p>

"I will go to look for Madoka and Sayaka" I said

"I see, then I'll see you later at the renovation floor" Homura said

"Good, see you later then" I waved to her and went to the music store.

While I was walking to it, Madoka went out running, being followed by Sayaka.

It's obvious what was happening.

I followed Sayaka.

After reaching the renovation floor I shouted to Sayaka.

"Hey, Sayaka!" I said to her

"Eh, Roselle?" She says

"What are you doing Sayaka?" I ask her

"You'll see… Madoka was running and I followed her here" She answers

"I see, then let's look for her together"

"Ok, let's go Roselle"

After some walking we were getting near her, and we could hear her.

"Who? Who is that?

"That's Madoka!" Sayaka says

"We're getting near her" I said

"Where are you?" Madoka says, while she is walking "Who are you?"

Almost there, but then…

We could hear a ceiling falling, we were near Madoka so we could see something white falling

"Was it you?" Madoka says

"H-help" The white thing says

_Chains fall and…_

"H-homura-chan?"

"Leave him alone" Homura says coldly at Madoka

"B-but he's injured"

"N-no way! Don't be mean to him!"

"B-but…"

"This is none of your business" Homura interrupts Madoka

"But he asked me for help!" Madoka finishes "I heard him! He wants me to help!"

"Really?" Homura stares at Madoka…

"Sayaka what are you doing?" I said

Sayaka grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it at Homura and Madoka direction.

"Madoka, this way!" Sayaka says

Madoka comes running to our direction.

We start running

"What on earth is she doing!" Sayaka says "Is the transfer student dressed in a costume trying to kill someone?" Sayaka looks at Madoka "By the way what's that in your arms?, that's not a doll, right? Is it an animal?"

"I don't know… I don't know, but I have to help him!"

"S-something's happening!" I said

_The witch barrier starts appearing_

"What? Where's the emergency exit? Where are we?" Sayaka says

"What's going on in here? The halls are changing dramatically!" Madoka says

"T-this is scary!" I said trying to look scared

"Oh, there's something there!" Madoka points out

_Anthony's start appearing and they're laughing, and having Madoka and Sayaka on the middle of the place, with no chance to escape._

_And runes appear_

_Those flowers are unknown to me.  
>Yes. They are also unknown to me.<br>Shall we cut them off?  
>Yes. Let us cut them off.<br>We present the roses to our queen.  
>And the bad flowers<br>go to the guillotine.  
>Yes. Cut them off!<br>Yes. Cut them out!_

"This isn't real, is it?" Sayaka says "Madoka, Roselle, I'm having a nightmare, right?!"

_Chains start falling and doing a circle that has Madoka, Sayaka and I inside, a flash appears._

"What?!" Sayaka says "Is this…" Madoka finishes

"That was really dangerous, but you're safe now" Mami appears while holding a chain next to her soul gem "E-eh, Iris-san? Is that you?" I nodded.

"Hello Mami-san" I waved to her

"Ah~ it's the second time I have to save you, but it's ok" Mami says "Anyway, thank you for saving Kyubey girls"

"I heard him, he spoke right into my mind" Madoka says

"I see… Based on your uniforms, you're in the same school as Iris-san, and also… Are you both 2nd years as well? " Mami says

"Your name is Mami?" Sayaka asks

"Yeah. I have to introduce myself completely first" Mami answers "But, before that…" She starts spinning and throws her soul gem to the air and with some fancy steps she jumps to catch it and says "Let me take care of something"

_She begins her transformation._

_After some flashy movements, some wind makes Madoka and Sayaka closes their eyes, I already had them closed._

_Then Mami is over a piece of art, and the Anthony's start getting away from her and being one near another._

_Then Mami jumps, summons lot's of muskets and they shoot bullets._

_A big explosion, all the Anthony's disappear._

_Mami jumps with grace to the floor._

_Madoka and Sayaka just kept dumbfounded, I just acted my surprise, though it was the second time I saw her doing that._

"C-cool!" Madoka says

"It's back to normal!" Sayaka says

"Nice job Mami-san!" I said

_Then Homura appears._

"The witch has already fled. If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible" Mami says "I won't get in your way this time"

"I need to deal with someone else" Homura says

"You don't seem to understand, huh? What I really mean is I won't kill you this time" Mami answers "You don't want to get in trouble if you don't need to right?

"M-mami-san" I said

_Mami looks at me dumbfounded_

"W-what is it Iris-san?" Mami says

"Please stop fighting with Homura"

"Why?" She asks me

"B-because… S-she didn't do nothing wrong, yeah"

"Nothing… Yet" Mami looks back at Homura

[Homura it should be better if you go back to your school uniform] I said

[Good idea] She says

_A flash appears, Homura goes back to her school uniform._

"Oh, it seems you too are an student, so all of you are 2nd years, hmm~" Mami says

"Y-yeah Mami-san" I tried to take out the fact Mami and Homura just fought verbally

"Well then, if she isn't going to do anything then, I will continue the talk with my presentation" Mami says" My name is Mami Tomoe, I'm a 3rd year at the same school as all of you, and I'm also a-"

"Help me…" Kyubey interrupts her

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyubey I completely forgot about you, let me heal you" Mami says

_Mami heals Kyubey_

"Thank you Mami, you saved me" He gets up, he's similar to my Kyubey hmm~

"You should thank these three girls here. I was just passing by." Mami says

"Thank you very much! As Mami said my name is Kyubey!"

"So you were asking me for help?" Madoka asks

"You're right, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Roselle Iris too."

"Why do you know our names?" Sayaka asks

"There's something I want you to do for me" Kyubey answers

"S-something?" Madoka asks

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" Kyubey says "I can make anything you wish come true"

"Hmm… Anything~ interesting offer" I tried to get into the conversation though I already contracted

"Before I got interrupted by Kyubey I was going to say, I'm a Magical girl that contracted with him" Mami says "I would like all of you to come to my house to explain everything to you, including you..." Mami looks at Homura

_I use telepathy with Homura_

[Homura you should accept, it's a benefit for us how things ended this way] I said

[If you say so…] Homura answers

"I accept the offer Mami Tomoe, by the way my name is Homura Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Homura says to Mami

_They do a handshake_

"Well then, shall we go to Mami-san's apartment, we can have cake and tea right Mami-san~?" I said to Mami

"Sure, it will be fun, let's go" Mami says

Friendship +2 with Mami, +3 with Madoka and Sayaka, +4 with Homura.

_We went to the apartment._

* * *

><p><em>If you choose C: Look for Mami<em>

"I will go to look for Mami" I said

"I see, then I'll see you later at the renovation floor" Homura said

"Good, see you later then" I waved to her and grabbed my phone.

_I looked for Mami's number in contacts, pressed call._

"Hello?" Mami says

"Hello Mami-san" I say

"Oh, hello Iris-san" Mami answers "Do you need something?"

"I would like you to come to the shopping mall with me, because-" I remembered

_W-wait she still doesn't know I'm a magical girl_

"E-em because then we can talk and maybe buy things, what do you say Mami-san?" I ask

"Sounds good, actually Iris-san, I'm here" She says

"Where?" I ask

"Behind you" She touches my back and I look to who is it, then I end the call "Shall we go then Iris-san?"

"Y-yeah, let's go Mami-san" I answer a bit surprised of her apparition.

_After walking some we noticed we didn't have much money so we couldn't buy anything so we decided to go inside a cafeteria to eat light, for two reasons: 1- Who knows who did the food and what has it inside and 2-We didn't have much money._

"So Iris-san… What are you going to eat?" Mami asks

"I will drink some soda only, I'm not that hungry besides we can go to your apartment later, right Mami-san?" I asked her

"Y-yeah sure, but it will have to be later, we have something else to do, grab your soda and let's go" She stands up and starts going, I follow her while drinking my soda.

_After following her for a while we reached the renovation floor._

"A witch is here" Mami says

_She then looks at her ring that transforms into her soul gem, and it's shining, not a lot but enough to see a witch is here_.

"Let's go Iris-san" I nod.

_We were walking for a while, the soul gem is shining more brightly._

_Then we see how the place is changing into a barrier, and we hear two girls talking._

"What? Where's the emergency exit? Where are we?"

"What's going on in here? The halls are changing dramatically!"

"I've had enough! What's going on?!"

"Oh, there's something there!"

_Then I recognized those voices._

"M-mami-san those are Sayaka and Madoka let's go" I start running and grab Mami hand

"W-wait Iris-san" She runs because I grab her hand.

We could see Sayaka and Madoka near us.

"Iris-san I would like you to grab those chains near us" Mami says

"Y-yeah sure" I said

_Is she going to do her flashy presentation eh?_

_After collecting all the chains I could see I gave them to Mami._

"Thanks Iris-san, now to the count of 3… 2…" Mami starts counting

"This isn't real, is it?" Sayaka says "Madoka, I'm having a nightmare, right?!"

"1!" Mami says

_Chains start falling and doing a circle that has Madoka and Sayaka inside, a flash appears._

"What?!" Sayaka says "Is this…" Madoka finishes

"Madoka, Sayaka, are you both okay?" I run to them

"E-eh? Roselle-chan?" Both of them said in unison

"That was really dangerous, but you're safe now" Mami is holding the chain next to her soul gem "Wow, you saved Kyubey? Thank you, he is an important friend of mine"

"I heard him, he spoke right into my mind" Madoka says

"I see… Based on your uniforms, I assume you two are from Mitakihara School" Mami says "And since you know Iris-san, perhaps, are you both 2nd years like her?"

"Who are you...?" Sayaka asks

"She's Mami Tomoe, she's goes to 3rd year, so she's older than us." I answer

"As Iris-san said, I'm Mami Tomoe, but let's talk about me later, please stand back" She starts spinning and throws her soul gem to the air and with some fancy steps she jumps to catch it and says "Because, I have to take care of something first!"

_She begins her transformation._

_After some flashy movements, some wind makes Madoka and Sayaka close their eyes, I already had them closed._

_Then Mami is over a piece of art, and the Anthony's start getting away from her and being one near another._

_Then she jumps, summons lot's of muskets and they shoot bullets._

_A big explosion, all the Anthony's disappear._

_Mami jumps with grace to the floor._

_Madoka and Sayaka just kept dumbfounded while I was surprised though it was my second time seeing this._

"C-cool!" Madoka says

"It's back to normal!" Sayaka says

"Nice job Mami-san!"

_Then Homura appears._

"The witch has already fled. If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible" Mami says "I won't get in your way this time"

"I need to deal with someone else" Homura says

"You don't seem to understand, huh? What I really mean is I won't kill you this time" Mami answers "You don't want to get in trouble if you don't need to right?

"M-mami-san" I said

_Mami looks at me dumbfounded_

"W-what is it Iris-san?" Mami says

"Please stop fighting with Homura"

"Why?" She asks me

"B-because… S-she didn't do nothing wrong, yeah"

"Nothing… Yet" Mami looks back at Homura

[Homura it should be better if you go back to your school uniform] I said

[Good idea] She says

_A flash appears, Homura goes back to her school uniform._

"Oh, it seems you too are an student, so all of you are 2nd years, hmm~" Mami says

"Y-yeah Mami-san" I tried to take out the fact Mami and Homura just fought verbally

"Well then, since I didn't give my presentation to that girl, I will say it" Mami says" My name is Mami Tomoe, I'm a 3rd year at the same school as all of you, and I'm also a-"

"Help me…" Kyubey interrupts her

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyubey I completely forgot about you, let me heal you" Mami says

_Mami heals Kyubey_

"Thank you Mami, you saved me" He gets up, he's similar to my Kyubey hmm~

"You should thank these two girls here. I was just passing by with Iris-san." Mami says

"Thank you very much! As Mami said my name is Kyubey!"

"So you were asking me for help?" Madoka asks

"You're right, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Roselle Iris too."

"Why do you know our names?" Sayaka asks

"There's something I want you to do for me" Kyubey answers

"S-something?" Madoka asks

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" Kyubey says "I can make anything you wish come true"

"Hmm… Anything~ interesting offer" I tried to get into the conversation though I already contracted

"Before I got interrupted by Kyubey I was going to say, I'm a Magical girl that contracted with him" Mami says "I would like all of you to come to my house to explain everything to you, including you..." Mami looks at Homura

_I use telepathy with Homura_

[Homura you should accept, it's a benefit for us how things ended this way] I said

[If you say so…] Homura answers

"I accept the offer Mami Tomoe, by the way my name is Homura Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Homura says to Mami

_They do a handshake_

"Well then, shall we go to Mami-san's apartment, we can have cake and tea right Mami-san~?" I said to Mami

"Sure, it will be fun, let's go" Mami says

Friendship +2 with Madoka and Sayaka, +3 with Mami, +4 with Homura.

_We went to the apartment._

* * *

><p>AN: Woo, this was a long one, wasn't it? Enjoyed it, and oh yeah, did you check the friendship + stuff? Guess what is it for~ Pretty obvious reader-kun, by the way do you wonder why they still can't see that Roselle is a magical girl? Are they perhaps ignoring it for better or... Is there another reason, who knows? Please review~ I will be waiting.<p>

Wow 4,373 words, I really did it with this one, even better, wrote it in just 2 days~ the feels huh?


End file.
